drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Norena Doronas
Phyisical Description (Race, Height, Weight, Eyes color, hair, outstanding features etc.) Nona has long, auburn hair that falls down her back in smooth waves. Her eyes are hazel, and have little lines of expression around them, just like the corners of her mouth have. She's not tall for an Illianer woman, but with her 5'8" she's bound to stand out in Cairhien. Some would call her 'plump', but they wouldn't be doing her any justice. She always jokes that she's curved the way a grown woman should be curved, with round hips and a heavy bosom. Age: Nona turned 39 for the third time this year. (Meaning that she's actually 41, she just doesn't like to admit that. Place of Birth / Raising: She was born in Illian City. After her marriage she moved to a farm a few miles away from the city, towards Cairhien. After that marriage failed she travelled around a lot, learning all she could about the subjects that held her interest. Charactar History: Norena was born as the daughter of a good for nothing sailor (if one would choose to believe her mother), and a well respected cook from one of the better inns in Illian. She had a reasonably happy childhood, clinging to her mothers skirts from the moment she could crawl, following the formidable woman everywhere. She learnt to cook on a very early age, and before she had even reached her tenth birthday she was helping out in the kitchen. She grew into a luscious young woman, who involuntarily stirred up quite a lot of trouble among the stable hands who were convinced that she had to like at least one of three. Norena was too preoccupied with her work though. Eventually there was a fight, and the old innkeeper thought it was best if the now 16 year old Norena was removed from his Inn. After a lot of persuasion and threats from the old man, Norena's mother married her off to a wealthy farmer who already had two children. At first Norena was happy with her new life, tending to the needs of the farmer and his two young children. After about a year her mother was convinced she had made the right choice, and her visits to the farm became less frequent. That was when the farmer started showing his darker side. He sought and found reasons to abuse Norena whenever he could. Embarrassed as she was about this she kept it a secret from her mother for a year. Eventually she clever old woman found out though. Knowing full well that her daughter couldn't leave the man unless she wished to eb shamed forever, the old cook suggested other solutions. Slowly the farmer fell ill. Norena stayed by his side the entire time, complimented by her neighbours as she did so. They never suspected that it was Norena who fed him poison along with his soup. The man died before the month was over, and his brother took the children into his home, convinced that Norena was too torn by grief to take care of them. She was now a free woman. She returned to the inn again, where her mother finally initiated her in a new kind of cooking; the preparation of poisons. After three more years, Norena's mother suggested that the girl should travel a bit. See the world, and meet likeminded people. When Norena, now calling herself Nona returned after a long time her mother was still active as a cook. Nona only spent a few months at home when she received word from her allies that her services were needed in Cairhien. Category:Darkfriend Biographies Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies